Learning To Trust
by Llamalicious Twi-Hards
Summary: Sequel to Dont Touch Me. Bella is having a hard time transitioning to normalcy and having an overprotective boyfriend and bother arent helping any. Will Bella ever get over her past or will it have a new way to creep back into her life?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys so Don't Touch Me was written by (me) Alisa but the sequel will be written by both me and Roxanne (Roxymar). So the updates will take a little longer but the chapters will be longer and more edited and more thought out and just better…. we are really excited to be writing this and have been brainstorming a lot… anyway we are excited enough for everyone about this story…so obviously for this story to really make sense you need to read don't touch me first…but trust me it is worth it cause this story has a lot of crazy twist you will never see coming in it. Oh and Also Ali (who shares this account with me) will also be betaing for us when she has time. **_

School started in less then a week and I couldn't be more excited. I was going to college, a dream I never thought would become a reality for me less then two years ago. But here I am at college! Living with my brother, my boyfriend Edward and my best friend Alice. Rose and Jasper decided college was not for them, so Rose and Jasper (along the help with their parents) were opening their own club. Actually it was set to open this Friday and the whole gang was going. Jasper was going to be in charge of the financial aspects of the club while Rose would be in charge of hiring and she would also work as a bar tender.

I still keep seeing my psychologist once a week though we both agree I have made enormous progress. Edward comes to our sessions every once and a while though I really don't like it when he does. But I never protested because I know it helps him worry less when he knows what is going on with me. I just feel like sometimes he is just to damn protective. I feel like he never lets me have any fun anymore and he's always looking at me like I could break any second.

I am stronger then anyone really gives me credit for. I mean, Edward won't even kiss me like he use to. Thanks to Dr. Fetto, my psychologist. See, Edward came to one of my sessions with me. Everything went on as usual, but then he asked if there was anything he could do to help. Dr. Fetto just suggested that he shouldn't move too fast with me. Edward took that suggestion very literally. He doesn't even kiss me the way he used to!] I sometimes just want to scream. I want to just roughly grab him by his messy bronze hair and shake him until he understands I am not that damn breakable. I am stronger then he really gives me credit for.

But other then the whole my boyfriend is afraid to touch me, things are great. Dr. Fetto gave me a new journal to write in when I am feeling over stressed or at my breaking point. But she also encouraged me to write in it good things or happy times I remember. I even titled my journal 'Learning to trust.' This way it is not full of just depressing stuff, like my last one. Dr. Fetto has helped me so much, even if she did kind of screw me over with Edward and the whole kissing thing. But that's all ok, I should soon be off my meds in a month and Edward will have not choice but to see I am not breakable.

Tonight is movie night and that means we are all going to Blockbuster after Emmett gets back from the gym. Speaking of which, I think I just smelt Emmett walk in. Emmett really does smell horrible after he goes to the gym; I am not sure how Rosalie can stand a man who can stink so badly. I mean I am in my room with the door closed right now and I can smell Emmett.

"Hey Bells….miss me?" Emmett said as he swung open my door and crossed the room to hung me. His shirt had sweat rings that went from his armpits to his waist. His face was glistening with oil and did I mention the smell! He smelt like he just went dumpster diving though used baby diapers.

"Don't take one step closer Emmett Swan or I will-"

"Or you will what Bella?....you have nothing to threaten me with little girl, I hold all the cards!" Emmett said trying to stifle a laugh and at that Emmett lunged across the room at me and engulfed me in a smelly sweaty gross hug and I let out a shrill scream.

"STOP!! PLEASE STOP" I pleaded

"What's wrong-" Edward said sprinting into the room with a bat. But laid it down once he saw it was only Emmett. See what I mean extremely over protective! he came running to my room with a bat. Just because I let out a little scream….I mean seriously who did he think could get into our house with the 3 dead bolts he had just installed?

"Emmett…stop it…she doesn't like it." Edward said sounding a bit retarded…I mean of course I didn't like it. Who would like to be hugged by a sweaty Emmett?

"Oh lighten up Edward….we were just having some fun…well let's go to blockbuster!" Emmett said sound a bit like a 5 year old.

"We'll get kicked out if you don't take a shower first….I am pretty sure Blockbuster has a policy that if you smell like a rotting rat your not allowed in." I said flatly to him trying to get away from his smell that now covered me. "Plus I think I need to take one to get your smell off me!" I said rather annoyed but still playful.

"Oh fine….party pooper!" he mumbled. And with that Emmett left the room.

Once I thoroughly scrubbed Emmett's smell off me, I headed to the living room where I found everyone waiting on me and talking about Rose and Jasper's club.

"Are we going to get a VIP table Friday?" Emmett asked for like the 100th time.

"No Emmett, everyone but you because you asked too many damn times." Rosalie snapped at him. Though I couldn't really blame her, that's all Emmett asked for the past week.

"Hey…you guys ready?" I said making my presence known to try and break some of the tension in the room.

"Yea let's go!" Emmett said completely ignoring that Rose had just snapped at him.

Edward took me in his car and everyone else went in Emmett's jeep. While we all could have squeezed into Emmett's jeep, Edward insisted on him and I taking his car because it was quote "safer". And while I am sure that was part of his reasoning, I also know that another part of it was that he thought I could not handle being packed into any place that tight due to how I use to react so badly to people touching me. Edward insisted and I never protested because it was a nice thought. But all his 'nice thoughts' were starting to wear on my last nerve. I mean know he's just trying to be caring boyfriend, but I have to draw the line somewhere. I'm an adult now after all.

We got to blockbuster and I joined everyone in the new release section. Everyone started picking out the movie they wanted to watch and then we would all vote in the end on the winning movie.

I picked "the grudge", Alice picked "Marley and Me", Rose picked "Hell rider", Jasper "Mr. and Mrs. smith" (but that was no shock for some reason he loved that movie), Emmett picked "scary movie 5" and Edward as always picked a movie that was rated G, no not PG, just G because he didn't want anything to ever be remotely sad or scary around me. He thought it would 'push' me over my limit. Edward picked out wait for it…wait for it…Aladdin.

"Seriously Edward, Aladdin" Emmett mocked "Do you really think any of us are going to vote for Aladdin?"

"Hey it's a good movie." Edward lamely defended his lame movie choice. It was times like this I just wanted to scream.

"ok…ya….well time to vote, all in favor of my movie?" and Emmett was the only one who voted for his movie. "Fine ok all those in favor of the movie Jasper picks every single stinking time?"

"Hey this is the new extended version…its got extra scenes and behind the scenes footage!" Jasper stated excitedly. But still no one but Jasper raised their hand.

"Ok now for Alice's…..Rose's" But Rose did not even vote for her video.

"Ok Bella's" At this both Rose and I raised our hands. We had originally picked out the same video, but she just picked up another one to make Emmett happy and not throw a fit that everyone had not picked out their own video. This is one of the many stupid rules Emmett had for things.

"Ok well then the grudge it is" Emmett said placing all the other movies back onto a random shelf.

"Are you guys sure you really want to watch that, um I mean it is like rated R. And I mean, it's rather graphic and I just think a different movie would be better you know?" Edward said sounding like a complete idiot.

"We are all 18 over here, so we'll be fine Eddie" Emmett teased.

"And…if you're really that scared I am sure Bella will hold your hand" Rose shot back at Edward.

Edward quickly crossed over to me and whispered in my ear, "Want to go out to dinner instead of watching the movie?"

"I picked out the movie Edward I'll be fine." I whispered back at him. I picked this movie on purpose because I wanted to prove to Edward I could handle a scary movie and not freak out.

Gosh he really needed to let go a little or I was going to go insane and god only knows what I would do then. Man I can't wait till Friday when we go to Rose and Jasper's club!

_**So what did you guys think hate it love it….an way over the top protective Edward and a Bella who is ready to kill him…duh duh duh….lol so review us in any form you like…flames are excepted….anyway we would love to know what you think about our first chapter!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Okay, so yeah. That movie was freakin' scary as hell. Oh and when the girl got sucked into the bed holding that rabbit's foot, I freaked. I pushed my face into Edward's chest. He just chuckled knowing he knew this would happen. So I lightly punched him in the gut

"Hey" he said mockingly, rubbing where I hit him

"You deserved it" I whispered

We were really close now. At first, we were just sitting next to each other on the couch while the other couples where in each other's lap. Now that I'm closer I didn't want to leave, so I snuggled closer. He just put his arm around my shoulder. He probably thought I was cold. I sighed. I wanted more affection from him, but he didn't do anything for the rest of the movie.

"Well children, I think it's time to hit the hay" Emmett said as he turned the lights on and turned off the TV. I started cleaning up all the popcorn and candy wrappers from the floor. Alice and Emmett went outside to say goodnight to Jasper and Rose. This left me and Edward here alone in our apartment.

"Stay with me tonight?" I asked him

"Do you think that movie is going to give you nightmares Bella?" he asked. Of course he would take my question like that

"No, I don't think so. But it just been a while since you stayed with me" I walked closer to him. "I miss it"

He hugged me. "I know, but I don't think Alice will like me sleeping in your guys' room"

"Well, we could stay here in the living room….the couch turns into a bed" I looked up at him with pleading eyes

"Have you been thinking about this for a while?" he asked

"Yes" I whispered

"Oh, well…um…I don't…"

"It's okay Edward. Just forget I asked" I was about to walk into my room

"No Bella. Don't take it like that. I miss our nights together too. It's just…um…"

"Please just say it"

"I just don't know if that's a good idea right now. Plus, your brother's here. What do you think his reaction would be?"

"I don't think he'll mind. I mean, he knows we're not going to _do_ anything and I already told him you use to sneak in my room in Forks"

"You told him that?!" he looked really shocked

"Well, yea. Once I told him nothing happened between us and that you were there to make sure I didn't have major nightmares or sleep in the closet again…he was fine with it."

"Oh" was his reply. I knew I was fighting a losing battle. So I walked into my room and shut the door behind me. I walked over to my bed and jumped on it. I covered my face with my hands. I shouldn't have asked him…I should have known he would just turn me down. Then I heard a knock on the door and Edward came in

"Hey Bella. I don't want you to think that I don't want stay the night with you. I really do, it's just…"

"Come here" I told him. I knew it must have taken a lot for him to be in here.

He walked over to where I was lying and sat on the bed. I pulled on the sleeve of his shirt, tugging him towards me. Thankfully he got the hint and laid down next to me.

"I know you think you're pushing, but you're not. I'm asking for you to stay with me, not the other way around. Doesn't that mean something?"

"I know, it's just….you been through so much…I just…gosh Bella. I was there with you every night, remember? I was there holding you while you cried or I woke you up when you where screaming. I really really don't want to risk putting you through something that could damage how far we've come" He looked down.

"But we've been stuck Edward. Dr. Fetto wants me to progress. Shouldn't we move forward a bit?"

"Hmm. I guess you're right. But I don't want Emmett to walk in. How about we meet in the living room around midnight? I'll set up the couch, okay?"

I nodded and wrapped my arms around his neck. I can't believe he's going with this.

"Oh and can you set your alarm clock for six?"

I looked at him confused

"Bella, we have orientation at seven. The earlier we get there the better the parking."

"I forgot about orientation. Do we have to go? I mean, we already have our schedules and everything is set. Why go?"

"Well, if we take our schedules with us we'll be able to see where our classes are. You know WSU is pretty big."

"Fine, we'll go. See you at midnight?"

"Yes, see you then"

He left my room and I just laid on my bed watching the clock. Alice came in and got ready for bed. We talked for a bit but she could tell I wasn't really listening to her. When she turned off the lights I rolled over facing her bed

"I'm going to sleep in the living room tonight. Try to be up around six" I whispered

"Okay mom. Don't worry about me. Jasper is picking me up for orientation. He doesn't have to be at the club until ten so I'm good. Enjoy your night!"

"Shhhh. Okay, goodnight" I told her as I got up and left the room. I walked down the hall into the living room. I saw Edward, he was just finishing up fixing the blankets.

"Hey"

"Hi" he ran his fingers through his hair. I didn't wait for him to say anything; I just walked up and laid on folded out bed. He quickly joined. He pulled the cover over us and I turned to my side. He smiled and did the same facing me. I moved closer and nuzzled my face in his neck. He sighed and wrapped on arm around me.

"I miss this"

"Me too. But we really should get some sleep" he told me. I wasn't that tired. Edward starting humming to me like he use to. I instantly relaxed. It seemed like all the tension was flying out the window. I sighed again and closed my eyes. Edward never moved from this position. He just stayed like that with one arm around me all night.

BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ

"Shit" I turned around and had to resist the urge to throw the alarm clock against the wall. I turned to Edward and he was still asleep.

"Hey…wake up" I nudged him a bit

"Umm, Bella…not so rough baby" he moaned. HOLY SHIT! He moaned. What the hell is he dreaming about? Of course I just HAD to listen to this. "I'm almost there, just hold on…"

I laughed. My laughter must have shaken the bed too hard because he quickly opened his eyes.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Good dream?" I smiled while I sneaked a peak down at him. He followed my eyes and shot right up.

"I'm gonna take a shower. Be ready in half an hour" he shouted as he practically ran to the bathroom. I giggled again.

I folded all the blankets and put them in the hall closet. I finished cleaning the living room and went into my room. Alice was already awake. She had outfits scattered across her bed and mine.

"Good morning" I told her. "Have you seen my bed?"

"Shut it. Those are your options to wear. No discussion. Now, I'm busy. Go hop in the shower and get ready."

"Okay" I knew there was no use in arguing. I grabbed any random outfit from my bed and I went into me and Alice's bathroom. I was ready in twenty minutes. When I walked into the kitchen to grab a yogurt I heard the doorbell. I went to the door and saw through the peep hole that it was Jasper. I started unlocking all three dead bolts…freakin' Edward.

"Hey Jazz. How's it going?"

"Good. Last night was fun. Is Alice ready?"

"Did you really expect her to be?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Guess not. Do you mind if I wait in your guys' room?"

"Nope. Go ahead. I'm ready."

"Thanks. You look nice…" he left and walked inside our room. He didn't even knock and I heard Alice squeal

I turned back to my strawberry yogurt. I heard someone behind me but didn't bother to look

"Morning. Waz for breakfast?" Emmett came barging in the kitchen

"Sorry Em, eating light today. We're out of groceries, I'll get more tonight"

"Fine. But tomorrow you make my favorite. CHOCOLATE CHIP PAN-CAKES!" and then he turned serious again, "Go it?" he told. I knew he was joking, so I laughed at him.

"Oh, you think I'm funny huh?" he ran and picked me up. I squealed over his large shoulder

"Emmett put down Bella and get ready" Edward scolded Emmett

"Why? I'm not going to orientation like you losers. Me and Rose are hangin' out today at the club" he lightly put me to my feet and kissed my forehead. "But I'll see you around later"

I smiled at Emmett as he walked away.

"Whatever man. See you around" Edward reached for my hand and I took it.

We drove over in silence. I knew he didn't want to talk about this morning so I didn't push. I knew what happened. It's normal for guys to have those reactions when they sleep. It's just this was the first time Edward has ever done that.

Orientation was boring as hell. They talked about the stupidest things. Things like how the statues where real marble and how each chair in the library held the school's crest. I really was about to fall asleep when they announced it was time to take an hour for lunch.

Edward bought us some sandwiches and led us to a table. There are a lot of people here, so out of instinct, I sat my chair really close to Edward. I know it's irrational to be nervous in the middle of the day, but I just felt safer when he's closer to me. He didn't mind at all, he seems to know what I was thinking.

"Hey guys, mind if we join you? There are not more free tables." Some big guy with black hair asked. He was with three other people. Two girls and another guy.

Edward looked at me, checking my reaction. I just nodded my head.

"Cool. Thanks. I'm Laurant by the way. This is Kate, Tanya, and Marcus." They all seemed nice, but Tanya was staring at Edward a little too long

"Well, I'm Edward and this is my girlfriend Bella" Tanya's face fell for a bit and I smiled internally.

"So, you guys freshman?" Kate asked

"Yes. We just moved from Forks" I told her

"Gosh, people still live there?" Tanya said. I cringed. She's not going to be too nice to me.

"Yea, we have a TJI Fridays' and everything" I told her sarcastically. She gave me a fake smile

"So, you guys going to the new club opening this Friday?" Laurant asked staring at me. Edward noticed his look

"No." he stated.

"Edward, yes we're going. It's Jasper and Rose's club. We're going" I reminded him. Maybe he forgot what he was talking about.

"No Bella, we have plans that night" he said while looking at Luarant and Marcus

I just turned away from him. This conversation is not over, but I don't want to get into an argument infront of these people. We all ate and they told us about them. I felt Laurant and Marcus' eyes on me, but I would just lean more towards Edward and kept my eyes down. When it was time to head back we said our goodbyes and headed to the auditorium. Edward and I didn't speak the whole time. We just finished the introduction then they led us in a tour of the campus. Pullman is a beautiful campus. Finally, the damn thing was over and we headed to Edward's Volvo. Right when we both got in I looked at him

"What do you mean we're not going to the club on Friday?"

"Damn Bella, you still on that. I thought that conversation was over" he pinced the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"No, I didn't to fight with you with people around. Come on Edward. These are our best friends. Rose has been planning our night forever. She even has my outfit picked and everything. This is a big deal"

"Bella, did you even think what could happen there? There's going to be a lot of drunk people around. And I know how you are. Look at the way you were just now at the orientation. I could tell you weren't that comfortable" he stated. I could tell it was talking him a lot to not yell at me. Well…I don't care

"Edward. Your going to be there and so is Emmett, Jasper, Rose, Alice, and all the security they hired. You are totally making a big deal of nothing!" I yelled

"Nothing Bella. Nothing. Well, you know guys like Laurant and Marcus are going to be there right. Don't think I didn't notice the way they were looking at you. And I KNOW it scared you a bit by the way you were leaning towards me. So trust me, your not ready for a club"

_Oh that did it_

"Edward, you are my boyfriend NOT my father. I know you are very protective of me, but this has to stop! I can take care of myself!" I yelled

"Yea, and the last time you said that your stepdad flew from a windshield" My eyes widen. How dare he say that. Tears started pooling in my eyes

"No! Shit! Bella I didn't mean that, it's just-

"Don't Edward. Trust me you said enough." I turned away from him staring at my window. Tears started falling down my eyes. I remember what he's referring to. I shivered thinking about Phil

We got to the apartment and I all but jumped out of his car. I noticed no other cars around so the rest of the gang is probably still out. I opened the door and shut it behind me, going to my room. Edward soon followed.

When he walked in my room I was on the floor with my knees to my chest. I kept crying, remembering how Phil's dead body looked

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I was angry. I didn't mean to hurt you like this." He pleaded. I heard the angst in his voice and I knew he was hurting too. He would never hurt me on purpose. He was just thinking of me

"Shut up Edward" I told him as I pushed him on his butt next to me. He was about to speak when I slowly stood on my knees and moved towards him. He knew what I wanted so he opened his arms. I sat on his lap while crying on his chest. He rocked us together and I felt his lips on my forehead. I wanted him to kiss me on my lips, but not while I'm crying.

"Okay, Bella. We can go, but I don't want you to leave me for a second. I mean it. You have to stay with me the whole night."

"Deal" I whispered.

"Good. Bella I really am sorry."

"I know. It's okay. I overreacted too. Just please stop treating me like I'm made of glass"

"Old habits die hard, but I'll try. I can't promise anything though. When it comes to your safety, I'm just as stubborn as you. You have to know how much I care about you Bella. You're everything to me. I just don't want anything to go bad."

"I care about you too Edward. More than I can say." I know I love him, but I'm not ready to say those words to him yet. We're too early in our relationship to say those things.

"Well I know we were supposed to get groceries, but I don't want to leave. Want to just order some pizza and watch a movie?"

I laughed and whipped the remaining tears form my eyes

"Sure, as long as it isn't Aladdin."

**Roxymar:** Hey its me. The lovely lambs asked me to co-author with the sequel, which is awesome. I wrote the epilogue and we worked together for a while.

**Alisa:** Well we spent a good two days work shopping ( I don't know if that is the write word) this story and have it all mostly planned out but that doesn't mean that is the way it will turn out…anyway we are both excited to be writing this sequel and I am really excited to be writing it with Roxymar.

**Roxymar:** Work shopping is not the write word Alisa…lol I think you meant planning out….but Yeah the story is going to blow ya'lls minds away, so stick with us. We might be slow on the updates (might being the big word) but they are going to be awesome…

**Alisa:** Yep…Because Roxymar and me live no where near eachother….we live 3 time zone changes apart….so as you can guess sometimes getting a hold of each other can be very difficult…..Plus Roxymar has work and I am about to start my internship so we are about to start getting more busy but we will update as much and as quickly as possible we promise….So tell us what you think of the story so far…we love feedback in any form…Flames as always are excepted!...lol but seriously thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Ok so first off…SORRY! I really do have a good reason for not updating or even telling you guys what is going on with this story. Well this is Alisa and it is all my fault we have not updated yet. See cause Roxymar and me are taking turns writing the chapters and then we edit them together and well this was my chapter to do and to say things got crazy would be an understatement. Ok so as I told you I was starting my Internship this week. And I did and I was just suppose to be helping out with the acting but instead I was casted in the show so I had a lot of extra work I was not expecting to have. But that is not the main reason I have not updated the main reason is I was not in the mood to write. Not because I didn't want to write but because of my mood. Well for the past month my Grandma has been involved in a tobacco lawsuit. It was suing the tobacco company for a lot of things but mainly that my granddaddy started smoking 20 years before the tobacco company told people smoking was bad for you and addictive and all that stuff. When my granddaddy started smoking they us to have TV ads where doctors would say that they recommended this brand or that brand or whatever and that it was actually good for your health….which we all know today it's not but he didn't know that when he started and as a result got hooked and ended up dying from lung cancer. My grandma was part of a class action suit back in 2002 but the courts threw it out and said the cases had to be proven individually and so my grandma just finally got her day in court (actually 3 weeks). My grandma won the case getting way over what the lawyers even asked the jury to fine the tobacco company. But when the article was posted online there were lots of people bashing my family and my grandma knowing nothing about the situation and well it pissed me off and really upset me as it would anyone who was having their family bashed by ignorant people. Also I have not updated because I have been dealing with college stuff. But I promise I am starting to write the chapter tonight. SO SO SO sorry!


	4. Chapter 4

The room was bumping. With the mixture of the music blaring and the crowds around us were buzzing with excitement in Rose and Jasper's new club. I could already tell that this club was going to be a hit! And here we are, waiting for everyone to show up at the table. I was about to pop with excitement but all Edward dose is stare at me

"You look really beautiful tonight Bella" Edward said as he reached to for my hand at the end of the table. His smiled turned serious, "Are you sure your ready for this?...we can still go home you know…" he said for the 1,00 time tonight. Gosh we've only just arrived at the club

"No I'm fine. I am ready for this" I smiled at him trying to convince him just as much as I was trying to convince myself. _I can do this_ I repeated to myself in my head, as I leaned into Edwards chest.

Right then a group of drunk guys walked past us and whistled at me. One big guy in particular winked at me. I felt a surge of panic and instinctually grabbed onto Edward. Edward stepped in front of me and gave the group of guys the death stare. Then his face turned soft and he looked back down at me.

"Bella, we don't have to do this. We could just go out somewhere else just the two of us and try this another night or nev-"

"Hey guys let's get this party started!" Emmett's booming voice interrupted Edward.

Edward never took his eyes off me until I answered his question silently with my eyes.

"I said let's get this party started!....CAN WE GET A ROUND OF DRINKS OVER HERE!!!" Emmett shouted towards a very annoyed bartender. "We are going to need to talk to Rose and Jasper about their service." Emmett said turning his attention back to Edward and me. "Where is everyone else?"

"Alice is back in the office with Jasper and I think Rose is walking around talking to some people." I answered Emmett.

"Speaking of the devil" Edward snorted as Rose approached us.

"Aww thanks Edward," Rose said sarcastically to Edward before she kissed Emmett. "So what do you guys think?"

"Babe, I don't know how to tell you this….but I guess the best way is just to come out and say it….your bartenders suck…I have been waiting for a round of beers over her for like 30 minutes." Emmett said in a dead serious voice.

"You have not been here for thirty minutes Emmett and you know they aren't waiters they are bartenders meaning they tend the bar and don't come to you…you go to them." Rosalie said sounding rather annoyed at Emmett.

"Fine….whatever….I thought this was the VIP section though, is that how you treat your VIP's baby?…..make them get up and get their own drinks!" Emmett said in fake outrage. "Rose you can't really expect me a big VIP to go and mingle with CPs"

"CPs?" I questioned.

"Common people…gosh learn your club lingo!" Emmett said matter-a-factly.

"That's not club lingo Emmett, you just made that up!" Rose said with authority.

"Hey guys….who's ready to dance!" Alice piped in from no where.

"whoa…when did you guys get here?" I said startled by Jasper and Alice's sudden appearance.

"Long enough to know that Emmett is making up his own club lingo," Jasper added in with mild amusement.

"It's going to catch on…just you guys wait and you're not allowed to use it when it does because you guys mocked it" Emmett said sounding like a two year old.

"Ok while you wait for CP to catch on I'm going to dance would anyone like to join me?"

"Yea lets go" Rose said grabbing my hand.

"Bella?" Edward said letting me know it was ok to say no.

"She's fine Edward lighten up…if you're so worried come with us but don't stop us from having fun!" Rose told Edward.

"I'm fine Edward…come dance with me." I said as Alice dragged me to the dance floor.

"I'll be there in a little bit, I have to talk to Emmett and Jasper first…save me a dance!" Edward shouted after me as I disappeared.

"Ok girls let's get us some shots of wild turkey! And then us hot chicks can hit the dance floor!" Rose said with excitement.

"3 shots of wild turkey Rick and give these two hotties here whatever they want on the house for the rest of the night!" Rose told the bartender. Shortly Rick returned with our shots. I briefly wondered what kind of effect it would have on me due to my medication, but one shot wouldn't hurt too much. We quickly saluted each other and we downed the shot quickly. Whoa! I felt them burn in my throat and I silently cursed to myself. I had never had a shot before or really any alcohol other than a sip or two of my dad's beer once or twice. It didn't really taste good and it made me wonder why people drank. Alice pulled me out of my thoughts as she dragged me to the dance floor.

We started out in a corner of the floor so I would feel more comfortable and also we could see the guys sitting at our table talking from where we were dancing. They seemed to be having a rather serious talk but that could also be because they were trying to hear and talk over the loud music. I had never really danced before, so Alice and Rose took it upon themselves to teach me to dance. It felt really weird at first and I felt like everyone must be staring at me and thinking about how stupid I look. But whenever I looked around I did not see a single eye on me. It was a strange feeling that washed over me once I realized this. I leaned my head back and suddenly I felt confident and free. Suddenly I understood what Alice and Rose meant when they said to just feel the music. I felt the beat through my entire body and just went with what felt good. I looked at Rose and Alice and followed their lead a little but I was quickly getting the hang of it. I was having fun without worrying about anyone else. As far as I was concerned the only people in the room right now where Rose, Alice and me.

I could not remember the last time I was carefree and happy. That is when I decided that dancing was something I loved and something I never would have guessed I like, but I did. It gave me this weird sense of confidence and peace. Dancing was a huge step in my recovery, if my doctor was here she would have called it a break through.

While dancing with the girls, I started feeling light headed. Not in a bad way though. It was a good liberating way. I kept swaying to the music. Rose and Alice would move around me, making sure no one came near me but the weird thing was I really didn't care if they did. I loved the feeling the shot was giving me. I felt free and completely relaxed, two feelings I had not felt in God only knows how long.

Eventually, though, we all needed a break and we headed up to the table with the guys.

"Whoa Bella where did you learn to dance like that?!" Emmett shouted at me over the music obviously slightly buzzed. But none the less it made me blush.

"What do you mean?" I asked wondering how he knew what I danced like and if he meant it in a bad way.

"You where shaking your butt better then Rose and she can shake it!" Emmett said once again making me blush. I mean anyone saying that would have made me blush but my own brother…He seemed to notice my unease, "Wait…no…I mean you looked good…but not in the hot way…I mean, even though you are…no!...I just meant you did good…and….shit…." he put his head down.

"Maybe we should take you home Emmett." Rose said helping Emmett up.

"No…we just got started having fun..don't be a party pooper!" Emmett spat back like a two year old again. I guess he's a juvenile drunk.

"That's me the big old party pooper who takes her drunk boyfriend home…lets go Emmett." Rose said trying not to laugh at Emmett.

"Yea, Alice and I should get going too. I have to come back in early tomorrow morning and talk a board of investors about how the opening night went."

"Well I guess we should get going too" Edward said leaving the table with everyone else. I internally sighed. I didn't want the night to end yet. This was the best night I have had in a long time. So I silently vowed to myself to come back to the club as much as possible with Alice and Rose.

I didn't realize how relaxed and sleepy I was until we got into Edward's Volvo. Edward opened the passenger door open for me. I ungracefully sunk into the seat slowly my eyes closed and I drifting off to sleep. But right before I could I heard Edward say "You looked like you had fun tonight."

"Ah-huh" was my simple response.

"It was good to see you smile again."

I smiled and grabbed his left hand, interlacing our fingers together. He brought them to his lips and kissed my palm. I smiled again but never opened my eyes. I just let the hum of his Volvo rock me to a peaceful sleep as we drive home.

I barely felt it when Edward lifted me out of the car and carried me towards my room. He lightly placed me in my bed and I held onto him.

He laughed."Bella you have to let go."

"Nah-ah…stay with me tonight…please." I begged him opening my eyes, "Alice at Jasper's tonight and I don't want to be alone" I whined looking at him with pleading eyes.

"Bella, why do you make it so hard for me to say no to you" He chuckled.

"Because I can" I smiled, knowing I won this

"Fine Bella. Go change and I'll do the same. I'll be right back" he kissed my forehead and walked out of my room.

I slowly got off of my bed and the room got really really dizzy. I quickly grabbed at my dresser so I wouldn't fall. I pulled out my little shorts and a tank top. I held onto the dresser with one hand and undressed slowly. Apparently too slowly because Edward walked in and saw me in my underwear. I turned beat red and he just stood there. Suddenly he realized he was staring and his eyes went wide

"Shit! I'm sorry" and he hurried out.

I quickly put on my clothes and wobbled into bed putting the covers over me. I couldn't believe he just seen me in my underwear. And to be honest, I didn't really care. Whether it was the alcohol or just my good mood, I'm glad he saw. I kind of like the reaction I got from him too. He seemed to like what he saw of me, but didn't want me to feel uncomfortable. I smiled

"Edward you can come in now"

He walked in a bit sheepishly. And without another word, my personal angel simply just crawled into my bed. I smiled at him and pulled him closer to me. He gently kissed me on the forehead and sighed. I just laid my head on his chest and feel asleep in Edward's arms.

RoxyMar- Hey Alisa umm...arent they underage to be drinking? I mean they are freshmen in college...

Alisa- Well this is our world....and i saw in our story's world that they can drink...lol

roxymar: anyway....sorry about the delay foks but we're working hard to get these updates out to you

Alisa- Yea my bad...lol

roxymar: my chapter is next, so expect it out soon

Alisa- Yep...anyway hope you guys liked the chapter and if you didnt feel free to tell us YOUR CHAPTER SUCKED!....a good well written flame is always excepted...well i guess an unwell written one would be excepted too...but i would rather know what you dont like then just you suck but w.e

Roxymar- What Alisa is trying to say is please review! And thanks for reading.


	5. SORRY!

Hey guys life got crazy and I am really sorry….but I have had no time to update and neither has Roxymar….but I am leaving tomorrow for CIY (a youth group trip) and wont be back till August first but I am done with work for the summer so when I get back I promise an update by the 3rd. I am so sorry but please just a little longer and you will have an update I promise!

Alisa


	6. Chapter 6 this really is the chapter!

Chapter 5

There was light in the room when I opened my eyes and I was in the same position I was in last night. Edward was asleep next to me and had his arms around my waist. I looked over and noticed Edward was still asleep. I kissed his cheek and stared at him. He was gorgeous. I'll never understand why he picked me. Why he would want to be with me instead of all the other girls that throw themselves at him.

I moved to get up, but he held me closer. Normally I would have smiled at this showing of affection even if he was asleep but I was really hungry. I felt like my stomach was eating its self.

"Edward" I whispered while shaking him lightly

"Hmm?"

"Time to wake up"

"Uh-hmm" he mumbled

"Please…" I leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"What time is it?" he asked as he held me tight in a hugging embrace. I loved how he didn't have his guard up yet and was freely hugging me with no fear of me breaking.

"About nine in the morning. You hungry?"

"Um, yeah a bit" he said still half asleep.

"I'll go make us something to eat" I attempted to get up but then I had a whoosh of disorientation. Edward was quick to grab me, to stabilize me.

"Whoa whoa, you need to be careful there. You drank a lot last night. So take it easy…wait just a minute and I will go get you some water. You need to lay back down…ok" Edward said now fully awake and alert. He was now in Bella is breakable mode so don't let her move or do anything.

"Okay Dr. Cullen" I teased as I walked out the room completely ignoring him and headed for the kitchen.

I went to the fridge to look and see what we had. But I really couldn't find much. We had some eggs and half a loaf of bread, so French toast it was!

I heard a loud knock on the door and dropped my spatula. Panicked I dropped to the floor hiding behind the counter. Edward soon walked into the room and looked at me. "You okay?" he asked. Crap why did I always have to scare so easily.

I heard the knock again and internally cringed at the loud noise.

"Yea…I am fine…you know me just a little clumsy sometimes. Will you get the door while I make breakfast?"

"Yo Bella!!!!! You get your first hang over yet sister!!!!" yelled Emmett

I blew out a sigh of relief, it's just him. All my anxiety was gone as soon as I heard his voice. Emmett. Even though he can be a jerk sometimes, he's still my brother and treated me better than any man has ever had from the moment he picked me up at the airport a year ago. I looked up as he quickly turned the corner and looked at me, grinning. He had just come back from the gym with Rose, Alice and Jasper. They were all covered in sweat well not Alice or Rose they don't sweat. Its weird I know but they are just so perfect they don't sweat. Emmett gave me a mischievous smile and I took a step back afraid he would try and hug me as he always does whenever he is all nasty and sweaty.

"No Em, I'm not hung over….guess I'm not a light weight like you…and don't take a step closer you are all nasty and sweaty and if you do there will be no breakfast for you! " I said trying to sound all tough.

"Ouch Bella, you really know how to hit that sore spot dontcha?" He held his hand to his heart in mock horror. I laughed him off

"Now don't let me stop you from breakfast, my dearest little sister. Rose, Alice, Jasper and I are extremely hungry."

_Gee thanks_. I thought. I went from a breakfast of two to five in a heartbeat…moochers.

"Hello-hello my lovies" yelled Alice. She bounced her chipper self into our kitchen and hugged me. She leaned into my ear and whispered, "You had some awesome moves their hottie, and we _have_ to get Rose to let us do that again soon huh? Next time, no boys though"

I smiled and nodded my head. That sounds like fun. Edward looked at me and I just shrugged my shoulders. There's nothing wrong in wanting some girl time

"You all want some breakfast then?" I questioned

Everyone nodded their head and went into the living room. I laughed. _All wanted to eat and none wanted to help_. I turned around and put the pan to the stove. Turning the burner to medium heat.

"Need some help Bella?" I turned around to see Jasper standing in the doorway .

"Sure. Would you mind cracking the eggs?"

"No problem"

I went to the fridge and brought out all the eggs we had left and handed them to Jasper. "We might as well use it all, feeding Emmett is like feeding a growing bear."

"So, how did you like the club last night?" he asked

"It was a lot of fun. I haven't felt that happy in a while" I smiled

"Yeah, it was nice seeing you girls like that. A lot of things have been tense around here for a while and I'm really happy to see you all look so care free." Jasper paused for a second and looked like he was debating something and then started again, "Want to know a secret?"

"What?" I asked

He pointed his index finger at me and motioned for me to get closer to him. When I was in earshot of him he whispered, "Don't tell anyone I told you this…but think even Edward had a good time" he laughed. I joined him

"About time I was begging to wonder if he forgot how. What did you guys talk about while we were on the dance floor?"

"Nothing much. Em and I at first had to convince Edward to lay back and let you have a good time. He didn't like the idea of you drinking but we told him two shots wouldn't kill you. Eventually when he noticed you were having fun, he laid off. He's a good guy, but he's a bit of a prude."

"I know, but he wouldn't be that way if I didn't have so much baggage….feel bad that he feels he always has to take care of me" I sighed, looking down at the roasting pan.

Jasper put the bowl of eggs on the counter and walked up to me. "Hey, we all have a past Bella, that doesn't define us in any way. Look, I don't like being treated like a victim so I won't treat you like one too, but know that I do care a lot about you like you were my own little sister. If you need anything, anything at all, including if Edward is driving you crazy…just ask. Okay?"

"Okay" I looked up at him and gave him a shy smile

He smiled back and hugged me. "Now, let's get these French bread a toastin'" he smiled

I smiled back at him and we worked together getting breakfast ready. We had a lot of egg left, so I threw it in the pan and made some scrambled eggs too.

"Is it ready yet?" yelled Emmett from the living room.

"Yep, come and get it!" I yelled. It didn't take long before Emmett, Alice, and Edward came into the kitchen. Edward pulled my chair out for me and kissed me on the cheek before he sat down himself. We all didn't say anything to each other, just devoured our food. When we all finished I looked up at Emmett and told him, "We cooked, you wash"

"Ah man, come on Bella" he gave me sad puppy dog eyes. I laughed, feeling my resolve leaving

"No way man, Bella and I worked hard on your food. Now you, Alice, Rose and Edward can clean it up while Bella and I go watch some TV" Jasper told Emmett. By the looks of Jasper's face, there was no room for arguing.

With a hump, the crew started cleaning up the mess. Edward grabbed my waist and whispered, "Thanks for breakfast Love. Do you want to come with me grocery shopping?"

I nodded my head and he kissed my shoulder. I shivered and walked into the living room with Jasper. With a smile on my face because Edward was finally starting to be somewhat normal with me again.

"Sure looks like you two are getting closer again" he laughed

"Yeah, but we have a session on Monday after school, so that might change once we see Dr. Fetto" I sighed.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because even though she has the best intentions, she thinks it's not a good idea for me and Edward to progress our…affectionate aspect to our relationship. I hate it that she does that"

"I could see that. You two seem happier when you're a little more lovey dovey. You should bring that up you know?"

"I know, but we still have two days until that so I better not harp on it now. I just want to enjoy what I have right now."

"Understandable"

Jasper and I didn't really talk that much while the others were cleaning. Funny thing is, I never felt weird or forced to say anything. I was just comfortable with him. It was a nice feeling and I enjoyed just hanging with Jasper something the two of us never really did. Jasper pulled me from my thoughts when he started to speak.

"As much as I would like to stay, I have to drop Alice off at work and I have to meet some investors" he leaned in and kissed the top of my forehead "See you later"

"See ya" I yelled back as he got Alice. She looked back at me and blew me a kiss as she left the apartment

I turned and looked at Edward. He sat next to me, "What do you say we leave in half an hour?"

"Sounds good to me" I kissed his cheek and walked to my room

I got ready happily. Feeling really good. Things were really looking up for me. I think the club was a big step for me. I only had one minor freak out this morning and I spent a night around people drinking and had fun. I even drank myself. I was making progress!

Edward and I went grocery shopping and it felt so good. I know that is a weird thing to say that grocery shopping felt good but it. It was just turning out to be an awesome day. Edward was playfully flirting with me as we shopped asking me things like

"Honey, what is Jonny's favorite cereal again?" and saying things like "Sally really needs to stop eating so much junk food…no more zebra cakes for her!" and I couldn't help but laugh at our made up kids. I loved this side of Edward and never wanted to lose this carefree Edward again.

While at the Grocery store I also got the ingredients I needed to make Emmett some chocolate chip pancakes, so that he would stop bothering me to make them.

----------------------------------

By 7 I was exhausted and told Edward I was just going to take a short nap and then I was going to make some homemade pasta for everyone. Edward decided to join me in my nap and so we both headed to my room and curled into bed. I quickly feel asleep as my heavy eyelids snapped my eye shut.

"NO!!! Please…" I yelled, jerking my whole body up. I looked down and saw that my whole body covered in shattered glass. I tried not to move because more movement would lodge another piece of glass into my already tender skin. I could feel the warm liquid ooze out of me as I looked straight at my demon. Right here, standing there naked and staring at me with lust filled eyes.

"Please don't do this again. I promise I'll have dinner ready in ten minutes" I begged as I saw him reach for a scarf on the dresser.

"Enough ISABELL!" he forcibly grabbed the back of my head, pulling my hair so hard that I could feel them slowly being pulled from my scalp. "I don't want to hear any more excuses. Look what you already made me do" he's eye's looked at the broken glass table he had pushed me through, "We don't want any more accidents, now do we you little slut"

I didn't have time to say anything. He forced the scarf over my lips and pushed me back into the glassy floor. He spread my legs wide apart and laid in between them.

"That's it Isabella, be a good little girl and let…"

My eyes flickered wide open as I shot up in bed feeling disoriented. The nightmare was still fresh in my mind; I looked around and noticed it's was really dark outside. My whole body actually physically ached and I could still feel the glass shards that covered my body. I shivered and reached for Edward. I didn't feel anything. I turned over and saw that he was not in bed with me.

_No….he got Edward….no not Edward!_

"Edward!" I yelled

I listened for any sound but I heard nothing.

"Edward! No! I need you…you can't leave me I need you…EDWARD" I cried. I felt like I could still feel his body on mine. It made me feel so dirty and disgusting. This nightmare brought back all the memories of the horrible nights I use to have when he was still here. Tears started pooling in my eyes

"Edward" I whispered hopelessly. I need him. I need him more than anything and he wasn't here.

"_**That's because you're a worthless slut and he got tired of your neediness and finally moved on from his charity case." A haunting voice said in my head**_

I sat up and look around the dark room searching for Edward, but I can't see anything. I started to shake uncontrollably. I put my hand to my forehead and felt that beads of sweat now covered it. My stomached turned and I felt my heart beating faster and faster. Then-

BANG BANG BANGBANG BANG BANG BANGBANGBANG!!!!!

I quickly looked towards the door. Someone was knocking on the door violently. Without even thinking, I ran to my closet and threw all of my cloths over me, to hide me.

I heard the door open, but no one made a sound. The intruder didn't announce their entrance.

I curled into a ball and held my knees to chest so tight my knuckles where turning white and it was getting hard to breath.

_Not again, please not again, I'd rather die than go through that again…_

"_**It's what you deserve you worthless slut!" **__The hunting voice once again echoed in my head._

The closet door swung open and I looked at the silhouette of a man and could barely make out the outline of his blonde hair and then his face flashed in front of me…a face that still haunts me …

I screamed louder than I ever had, **NO STOP PLEASE!**

"BELLA ? BELLA, wake up! I" yelled a familiar voice… but it wasn't _Edward!_

My body jerked again and I looked around to see Jasper right above me, staring at me with scared wide eyes.

"Bella what happened?" he asked staring intently at me.

I began to sob again as I remembered the dream, all the things he had done to me in the past and I cried even harder, unable to contain myself anymore.

Jasper pulled me into him and wrapped his arms around me and I pulled him closer. Holding onto him to make sure I wasn't still dreaming and that I really was safe. I held onto him with everything I had. After a moment, I pulled away from Jasper buried my face into his chest. Tears streaming down my face

"Shh, its okay Bella….I'm here. I'm right here." Jasper said in just the right comforting tone that I instantly felt better.

I suddenly realized where I was. I was in my closest and Jasper was holding me. Crap this was a million and 10 steps backwards. Edward would freak if he knew. Speak of which where was Edward and why was Jasper here and not Edward? And where was Alice? My head started to spin….oh no he must have found me and gotten Edward and Alice and Emmett and Rose and all that is left is me and Jasper….I killed all of my friends….the only family I had left in the world I had killed!

"Where's Edward?" I asked in a shaking voice scared of what the answer would be.

"Edward, Alice, Emmett and Rose all went out to Mc Donald's….We didn't want to wake you up to make dinner …and we all were really hungry and Edward wasn't going to go but Alice dragged him to the car and I volunteered to stay….they could be back any minute now. They should be bringing you a big n tasty with a large fry and a coke… I could call them now and tell them to hurry home" Jasper finished

"No…no" I said finally able to breathe knowing that I hadn't killed everyone I ever cared about.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Jasper said breaking my inner battle to keep calm and stop thinking about my dream.

"No I'm fine…but thanks."

"It's was about him wasn't it?" Jasper sneered a bit.

I looked right at him, shocked. I have never told Jasper anything about-

"Phil, it was about Phil wasn't it?" Jasper asked again.

I sighed, in relief when I realized he thought I was talking about Phil.

"Yea, it was him….just can't seem to shake him." Then there was a long pause as if Jasper was waiting for me to say more. But there was no way I was going to say anything more because he would tell Edward and I didn't need him treating me even more like I was a piece of glass. "Well, sorry for waking you up…I am just going to go back to bed" I said while rising to my feet and heading towards my bed.

"I understand" Jasper said slowly from behind me, "But Bella; he's dead…he will never come back."

"I know" I whispered. "Well goodnight." I said as I laid down in bed and pulled the covers over my head waiting for Jasper to leave the room.

"Hey Bella one last thing…" Jasper said but I didn't respond, "If you ever need to talk about anything I meant it that I am always here. I won't tell anyone what you tell me unless you want me too. I promise" He said his words so strongly and with feeling that I honestly believed he wouldn't.

"Thanks Jasper" And then I sat up in bed and look at Jasper as he stood in my doorway about to walk out, "Can you please not tell Edward about this little freak out… I'm fine, I swear but you know how Edward is, he'll freak out…you know."

"One on condition."

"What?"

"You have to tell me if anything else ever happens."

"Deal" I said having no intention of keeping that promise.

**Roxymar- sorry it took so long folks but I hope you liked it. Alisa and I here are busy little bees but we're working hard on getting you updates…hopefully at least once a week now.**

**Alisa- Yep the last month or so has been crazy for me…I went to 2 week long sleep away camps, one 9 day trip with my youth group to Tennessee and just got back from a week and half in a California. I move into my dorm on the 27****th**** so I am also a little busy getting stuff ready for college! YEA!!!! Anyway though we promise to try and be a lot better about updates. Thanks for sticking with us.**

**Roxymar- Yep we sure do. Anyway I hope you guys liked this chapter cause it was freaking long it was 7 pages!! Alisa almost cut it and made it into 2 different chapters but I stopped her….you're welcome…lol anyway read and review it makes us happy!**

**Alisa- And as always flames are accepted….thanks so much for being patient with us. Cause I know we suck for taking so long…oh and for anyone who reads shut up and play I have the next chapter written out on paper and now just have to type it up. It should be up in the next day or so. **


End file.
